


The Greatest Gift

by Lexigent



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Sherlock Holmes's Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas sappiness with Holmes and Watson. HAPPY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Gift

As the snow settles on the roof of our small cottage and we throw another log onto the fire to keep warm through the night, it is unmistakeable that winter has come to Sussex. Our age being what it is, we are somewhat less active than we used to be in our London days, but Holmes finds plenty to occupy his time in the garden and the surrounding area, and more often than not he will include me in his naturalist's studies, or come back and tell me all about it over dinner.

Christmas draws close, a special occasion for me more because it involves bringing some light into the darkest days of the year rather than because of any religious sentiment. Last Christmas, our first one here, Holmes made me a gift of the first jar of honey from his own bees.

Though age has mellowed him as it will most men, he is still much the same underneath. He wouldn't celebrate the occasion at all if the calendar and everyone else weren't there to remind him it was there to be celebrated in the first place.

Which is as much as to say, it was not repeated this year. Having long since become used to his ways, I voiced no disappointment about this, but as he shifts next to me in palpable unease I pull him over and tell him that already gave me the greatest gift it is possible to give, and he gave it me a long time ago, when he returned after being presumed dead: a second chance.  



End file.
